Endlessly
by nanana Nara
Summary: Kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, Sakura berkesempatan mendapatkan semua impiannya, Menjadi Seiyuu, memiliki sahabat yang setia, serta cinta tanpa jeda dari pria yang nyaris membuatnya gila. "...Pria itu yang menjatuhkannya, dan tentu hanya dia yang mampu kembali mengangkatnya..." First Fic, AU, a NaruSaku Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but the story is purely mine..

Warnings: fic pertama saya, M for language, AU, OOC, typos. Don't Like, Don't Read. You've been warned

Haruno Sakura : 23 tahun

Namikaze Naruto : 30 tahun

Sai : 27 tahun

**Endlessly**

Sakura mematikan lagu dari iPodnya, matanya memandang sebuah pintu kayu yang kini ada di hadapannya. Menghela nafas,dia memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya perlahan. _Krieeeet. _

Dia membiarkan pintu terbuka sempurna,melangkahkan kaki ke ambang pintu, membiarkan mata _emeraldnya_ menjelajahi ruangan.

"Sial!" gumamnya

20 jam perjalanan naik pesawat dari London ke Tokyo, dan hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan ketika sampai tujuan adalah harus membersihkan tempat tinggal barunya sendiri?.

Gadis muda itu melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke kamar mandi, dia melihat bathup yang terlihat menggoda. Hey, 20 jam naik pesawat itu melelahkan bukan? Yosh! Bersih-bersih bisa menunggu. Sakura membongkar tas dan mengambil peralatan mandinya dan setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi, dengan ceria memutar keran dan..eh?mana airnya? Apa-apaan ini? Sakura mengutuk ayahnya yang begitu saja menyerahkan urusan mencari tempat tinggal baru untuk anaknya pada teman lama jaman SMA nya.

Jiraiya-jii sang pengurus flat adalah orang pertama yang harus ditemui Sakura saat ini. Apa daya, sekali lagi Sakura menggerutu-dan menyumpahi kemalangannya- ketika dia tidak berhasil menemukan Jiraiya-jii di manapun. Ketika dia menyusuri lorong untuk kembali ke ruangannya, dia melihat seorang pria berkulit pucat berdiri di depan kamar flat yang berseberangan dengan miliknya. Pria itu terlihat sedang mengaduk tas ranselnya.

"_Konnichiwa._" ragu, Sakura menyapa dengan logat Jepangnya yang aneh, tentu saja. Sakura memang orang Jepang asli. Tapi 21 tahun tinggal di Inggris praktis membuatnya hampir kehilangan jati dirinya sebagai orang Jepang.

Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya, melempar tatapan menyelidik dan urung membuka pintu meski tangannya sudah menyentuh handle.

"Haruno Sakura, saya tetangga baru anda."

"Kebetulan flat kita bersebrangan." Sakura mengerling ke pintu flatnya.

"saya sedikit ada masalah, keran air di tempatku macet dan saya rasa, saya tak bisa menemukan Jiraiya-jii di manapun..." Lanjutnya. Rasa lelah yang teramat sangat membuatnya malas untuk berbasa-basi.

_Cklek_,

Sakura bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika pria itu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam flatnya. Mati gaya, Itu yang Sakura rasakan saat ini. Laki-laki macam apa itu? Ada gadis yang minta bantuan,Pria itu malah mengabaikannya. _Fine_, Sakura masuk ke dalam flatnya, mungkin berbaring sebentar bisa meredam emosinya.

Tidak memperdulikan badannya yang lengket belum mandi dan sprei berdebu yang ditidurinya, Sakura mulai memejamkan mata. Nyaman sekali bisa meluruskan punggungnya yang -sangat- terasa pegal . Sakura mulai melayangkan pikirannya. Dia disini, tanpa keluarga. Jauh-jauh dari Inggris pulang ke tanah kelahirannya Jepang untuk melanjutkan pendidikan _master_nya. Haaah, belum belum dia sudah merindukan kamarnya yang hangat.

Sakura hampir tertidur ketika mendengar suara ketukan di pintu flatnya. Terbangun, dia berharap itu adalah Jiraiya-jii. Bergegas dia membuka pintu flatnya dan..melihat tetangga depan flatnya -yang tadi- kini berada di depan pintunya sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf atas ketidak sopananku tadi, aku Sai. Aku tadi mengambil ini," Sai menujuk perkakas yang dibawanya.

"Karena lama tidak terpakai, jadi aku agak lupa dimana aku menaruhnya, maaf sedikit lama..." Sai menghentikan ucapannya melihat wanita muda itu -Haruno Sakura- masih termenung melihatnya. "Jadi..Haruno-san, mana keran air yang mati?

Nyatanya Sai bukan hanya membantu Sakura membetulkan keran air yang mati, tapi juga membantunya bersih-bersih, meminjaminya sprei baru, serta menata barang-barangnya. Sai bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi, tapi dia teman yang cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara.

"Ne, Sai-san kau bekerja dimana?" Sakura memulai pembicaraan, tangannya tak berhenti menata pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. Melirik pada Sai yang sedang melepaskan sarung bantal berdebu untuk diganti dengan yang bersih.

"Aku seorang _Seiyuu_, kau tahu kan? Pengisi suara dalam _anime, game,drama cd, _dan sejenisnya".

Mata Sakura membulat, "_Seiyuu_? Benarkah?"

"Aku pernah berharap menjadi seorang _Seiyuu_. Sai-san itu pekerjaan yang hebat!"

"Bolehkah aku melihatmu bekerja?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Hmm..aku tidak yakin, proses recordingnya tertutup."

Tapi, kenapa kau tidak mencoba menjadi seorang _seiyuu_ saja Sakura-san?"

"Kebetulan _Agency_ ku sedang mencari _seiyuu_ baru. Walaupun porsinya kecil kurasa itu cukup bagi seorang pemula. Kau juga bisa belajar jika kau benar-benar ingin menjadi _seiyuu_ profesional."

"Sai-san, bukankah menjadi seorang _seiyuu_ harus mengikuti sekolah khusus dulu? Aku tidak yakin aku bisa"

"Coba saja dulu Sakura-san, kau sudah sering menonton anime kan? Kalau begitu kau setidaknya sudah punya gambaran tentang pekerjaan seorang _seiyuu_. Lagipula kau tidak akan pernah tahu kalau belum mencoba kan?"

"Ah, kau benar sekali Sai-san" Sakura menutup pintu lemari setelah selesai memindahkan semua pakaiannya. "oh ya, panggil aku Sakura saja"

"Baiklah Sakura, tapi kau juga cukup memanggilku Sai." Senyum ramah itu kembali terukir di wajah Sai. Melirik jam tangannya.

"Ah, Sakura ayo kita cari makan malam!"

Sakura sekali lagi membaca alamat yang diberikan Sai kemarin padanya. Sakura yakin sudah mengikuti semua petunjuk –yang berhasil diingatnya- yang dikatakan oleh Sai. Seharusnya letak _agency_ itu tak jauh dari stasiun, pria itu berkata butuh waktu 15-20 menit berjalan kaki dari stasiun untuk sampai ke _agency_ tersebut. Tapi setelah 1 jam lebih dia berjalan, kenapa dia tak kunjung menemukan _agency_ tersebut? Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau dia tersesat. Haaaah. Hari keduanya di Jepang pun tak berjalan mulus, entah dendam apa yang dipendam negara ini pada dirinya?

Tch, ini kali ketiga Sai tak mengangkat telfonnya. Mungkin Sai sedang _recording_. Sakura memandang berkeliling, banyak –terlalu banyak- orang bersliweran, Dia ingin menanyakan alamat ini, namun tak ada satu pun orang berwajah ramah, semua terburu-buru, semua dikejar waktu. Matanya kembali menjelajahi sekitar, dia melihat papan jalan, _Hah...percuma,_ pikirnya. Sakura bisa mengenali _hiragana_ yang terdapat di papan tersebut, tapi sialnya, ada beberapa huruf _kanji_ yang tidak bisa dia identifikasi. Karena meski berdarah Jepang asli, kemampuannya membaca _kanji_ bisa dibilang buruk.

Sakura menunduk pasrah, melangkah perlahan. Sakura tidak tahu arah menuju _agency_, bahkan dia pun tidak tahu kemana arah untuk pulang kembali ke flatnya. _Sial...sial...sial..._ dia benar-benar tersesat. Dia berharap sebentar lagi dia bisa menemukan pos polisi.

_Bruukk!_

Sakura baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya ketika posisinya sekarang tidak lagi berdiri,

"_Sumimasen_, Nona..apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Terdengar suara seorang pria. Mendongak ke atas, emeraldnya bertemu dengan sepasang sapphire yang juga tengah menatapnya. Sakura bersumpah sudah pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya, suaranya familiar sekali tapi memorinya tak mampu mengenali sesosok figur pemilik suara tersebut.

"Haloooo...Nona? Nona? Tolong jawab aku!" Pemilik suara itu kini setengah berteriak sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan mata Sakura yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam. "Nona...Nona...Bicaralah.." Pria itu kini mulai menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sakura, berharap hal itu bisa menyadarkan gadis yang tengah terduduk di trotoar tersebut.

"Aah.._Hai..hai_ saya baik-baik saja.._arigatou_" Akhirnya Sakura berhasil –sepenuhnya- tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu yang menariknya berdiri kembali.

"_Yokatta_! Saya terkejut anda tiba-tiba terjatuh ketika berjalan di depan saya, saya kira anda pingsan. Hampir saja saya berniat menelpon ambulans. Haaaah..saya lega sekali anda baik-baik saja..," Pemuda bermata sapphire itu menggaruk rambut pirang jabriknya sembari tersenyum lebar. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya "namaku Namikaze Naruto." Lanjut pria berkulit _tan_ tersebut.

Sakura mengangguk, jemarinya beranjak menyambut tangan Naruto, "_Gomen_, membuat anda khawatir.. aku Haruno Sakura"

"Baiklah Sakura, karena anda sudah baik-baik saja saya harus pergi." Senyum kembali terukir di wajah pria pirang tersebut, "_Mata ne_.." Dia mulai melangkah menjauhi Sakura, melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

Sakura tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, dia bergegas berjalan-cepat- mendekati pria pirang tersebut. Tangan Sakura berhasil meraih jaket orange yang dia kenakan.

"Tunggu sebentar, maaf sekali lagi merepotkan anda, tapi saya benar-benar perlu bantuan." Sakura menyodorkan kertas alamat _agency_ ke hadapan Naruto. Matanya mengamati Naruto yang mulai membaca kertas tersebut.

"Mausu Promotion*?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas ke wajah Sakura, "Kau mau ke Mausu Promotion?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya..dan aku rasa.. aku tersesat.."

"Heh? Kebetulan sekali aku bekerja disana, ayo kuantar."

Sakura mengerjap..sekali..dua kali.. "Arrrgh.._Yokattaaaa! Arigatou!"_ Sakura nyaris lupa menahan diri untuk tidak lompat kegirangan. "Terimakasih Namikaze-san!"

Naruto terkekeh pelan "_Saa_...ayo kita berangkat..hehe"

Sakura duduk di _lobby_, Naruto sudah meninggalkannya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dia mengamati orang-orang yang berjalan bersliweran, beberapa bahkan berjalan cepat setengah berlari. Telinganya berdengung, mendengar orang-orang saling menyapa dan berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang yang cepat. Hahh.. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa asing.

"Haruno Sakura-san, anda sudah bisa masuk sekarang, saya akan mengantar anda ke ruangan audisi." Resepsionis tersebut membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Sakura mengikuti langkah respsionis tersebut, telapak tangannya kini terasa dingin, sesaat dia mulai ragu, apakah keputusan untuk mengikuti audisi ini sudah benar? Dia di Tokyo untuk kuliah kan? Bagaimana kalau orang-orang ini menolaknya? Bagaimana kalau dia malah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri?

Bruk.

Lamunan Sakura membuatnya tak menyadari resepsionis di depannya sudah berhenti berjalan. Wanita itu membuka ruangan tersebut, "Haruno-san, silahkan masuk."

"Ha-hai...arigatou". Sakura tersenyum kepada resepsionis dan kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya sekilas ke dalam ruangan, tampak beberapa orang duduk di dalam. Terlihat tiga orang pria dan seorang wanita yang sedang duduk dan terlihat sibuk mencermati berkas di tangannya"

"Ah..kau pasti Haruno Sakura kan? Silahkan duduk, namaku Sarutobi Hiruzen." Seorang pria berwajah ramah menunjuk sebuah kursi di depan orang-orang _agency_ tersebut.

Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badan, beranjak menuju kursi dari tempatnya berdiri. "A-arigatou"

"Santai saja Haruno-chan," Sarutobi Hiruzen menunjuk wanita berambut hitam yang duduk paling ujung "namanya Yuuhi Kurenai, sedangkan pria yang di sebelahku ini Hatake Kakashi, dan yang berambut pirang itu... Namikaze Naruto"

Terkejut mungkin bukan kata yang pas untuk Sakura, keadannya sekarang mungkin lebih tepat digambarkan dengan "kepanikan-mendadak". Bagaimana tidak, setengah jam yang lalu dia baru saja jatuh tepat di hadapan salah satu orang yang kini akan mengaudisinya. Benar dugaannya tadi, belum-belum dia sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Hai...nampaknya kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi ya Sakura-chan?" Naruto terkekeh ringan, sorot matanya terlihat...antusias. "_Saa_.. Sakura-chan, kita bisa mulai audisinya"

Sakura keluar ruangan audisi, lututnya terasa gontai, menuju lobby untuk menunggu hasil keputusan yang sedang dirundingkan oleh orang-orang tadi. Dia tidak berharap banyak dengan hasil audisi ini. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencoba menelepon Sai. _Masih tidak diangkat._

Sejak kecil Sakura selalu beranggapan bahwa pekerjaan _seiyuu_ itu keren. Seiyuu lah orang yang berjasa membuat karakter-karakter anime favoritnya menjadi hidup, memiliki jiwa, memiliki emosi. Berbeda dengan aktor film, yang menggunakan ekspresi dan gerak badan, _seiyuu_ bisa menghanyutkan penonton hanya dengan suara. Dan satu lagi, yang membuat Sakura berpikir kalau menjadi seorang seiyuu itu menyenangkan adalah, seorang _seiyuu _tidak perlu repot-repot dandan dulu kalau mau berangkat bekerja. Sakura terkekeh pelan, menyadari dia mulai melamunkan hal-hal yang aneh.

Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika dia merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pelan pundaknya. Dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika dia melihat ternyata tangan tersebut milik Namikaze Naruto. Pria pirang bermata biru yang membuatnya panik setengah mati tadi saat audisi.

"Sakura-chan, masuklah ke ruang audisi lagi, kami akan memberitahukan hasil audisimu", Naruto mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri, dia merasa _deja vu_ karena hal ini persis seperti kejadian di trotoar ketika tadi pagi pria itu membantunya berdiri setelah terjatuh. "Hahaha...tidak usah memasang wajah aneh seperti itu Sakura-chan..."

Dan Sakura merasa lututnya kembali lemas ketika dia merasakan Naruto mendekat padanya dan berbisik di telinganya. "..semua akan baik-baik saja.."

**...To Be Continue... –**

Keterangan:

*) **Mausu Promotion**, nama agency yang bergelut di bidang _voice talent_ yang saya pakai di sini memang benar-benar ada di Shinjuku, Tokyo, Jepang

**Author Notes: **

Yihaaaa..akhirnya saya bisa publish fic jugaaaa.. *sobs*. Terimakasih untuk **Shin2054** yang sudah banyak sekali membantu author.. ^^

Jadi.. reader-san.. Tolong bantulah author baru ini untuk memperbaiki diri.. Mohon review nya..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but the story is purely mine..

Warnings: M for language, Maybe Lime (WAY later on), AU, OOC, typos. Don't Like, Don't Read. You've been warned

.

.

.

**Endlessly**

Sakura menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan di depannya. Otaknya berkonsentrasi untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal memalukan lagi di hadapan pria pirang ini.

"Sakura-chan..masuklah" Naruto membukakan pintu ruangan untuknya, kemudian mengikutinya masuk ke dalam.

Sarutobi Hiruzen mengangkat kepalanya. "Aaah..Haruno-chan, silahkan duduk," Matanya menyipit karena tersenyum. "Kami sudah berunding tentang hasil audisimu tadi.."

"Jujur saja Haruno-chan, kami ragu...Kau jelas belum memenuhi standar untuk menjadi _seiyuu_ bagi _agency_ kami...tetapi..."

Suara Hiruzen berikutnya hanya berdengung di telinga Sakura, dia justru sibuk memperhatikan Naruto yang juga tampak tidak tertarik dengan omongan pria tua itu dan lebih memilih untuk memainkan kuku-kuku jarinya.

"...Jadi sekali lagi, selamat bergabung dengan kami Haruno-chan. Gunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik!"

_ Krik.._

_ krik..._

"Eh? Haruno-chan? Kau mendengarkanku?"

"E-Eh..Hai..eh? _Nani_?"

"Ahaha..aku tahu Naruto lebih tampan dariku Haruno-chan..tapi tolong perhatikan aku sebentar" Mata pria itu menyipit menahan tawa. "Kau...diterima!"

"Berterimakasihlah pada Naruto, dia telah berhasil meyakinkan kami bahwa kau berbakat"

"Tapi kau punya satu syarat..kau butuh usaha yang lebih keras daripada _seiyuu_ yang sudah memperoleh pendidikan khusus."

Naruto mengalihkan perhatian dari kuku-kukunya ke arah Sakura "_Hai_.. Benar sekali, dan aku sudah setuju untuk membantumu Sakura-chan," Tangan kanannya terangkat, bertumpu pada meja untuk bertopang dagu. "Asal kau berjanji kau akan lebih memperhatikan apa yang kuajarkan padamu dan bukan memperhatikanku memainkan kuku-kuku jariku."

Naruto tersenyum padanya, dan saat itu Sakura menyadari... Dia baru saja mempermalukan dirinya lagi.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kantor _agency_, Sarutobi-san berkata dia akan menandatangani kontrak pertamanya minggu depan, tapi sebelum itu dia harus menjalani latihan khusus bersama Naruto. Ah, mungkin dia juga bisa menemui Sai untuk dan minta tolong untuk mengajarinya nanti malam.

_ Ah..Sai.._

Sakura harus menelepon Sai sekarang juga untuk berterima kasih, bagaimanapun juga pria berambut hitam itulah yang membuatnya bisa mengikuti audisi. Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya,mencari nama Sai di kontakknya.

"_Moshi-moshi_" Sai menjawab pada deringan ke tiga

"Sai..Aku diterima!" Sakura menahan suaranya untuk berteriak, namun diurungkannya, tak ingin membuat telinga Sai tuli mendadak.

"Heh? _Yokattaaa_.. Ahaha..Syukurlah, Selamat datang di pekerjaan ini Sakura.. Kuharap kau akan menikmatinya"

"Ahaha..terima kasih Sai.. Ijinkan aku mentraktirmu makan malam...hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terimakasihku.." Sakura tersenyum, dia membayangkan Sai juga sedang tersenyum sambil mengangkat telponnya di ujung sana.

"Kalau begitu..kau harus menyiapkan uang yang banyaaak sekali.. Karena nanti malam aku ingin makan sampai perutku kenyak tak bisa jalan..haha"

Dan Sakura merasakan senyum di wajahnya memudar. "_Cho-Chotto matte_...aku kan belum menerima gaji Sai.. Jadi uangku..uangku.."

_ Klik_

Sai memutuskan sambungan.. _Sial.._ Sepertinya harus ada seseorang yang mengajari pria kurus itu tentang bagaimana cara memperlakukan wanita. Mana ada lelaki yang terang-terangan mengatakan akan menguras isi dompet wanita yang mentraktirnya? Sakura menghela napas, meskipun dia baru mengenal Sai selama beberapa hari, dia tahu kalau dibalik sikapnya yang menyebalkan dan kurang peka, Sai orang yang baik

Sakura melanjutkan langkah kakinya, matanya memandang berkeliling. Tapi kemudian, langkahnya terhenti mendadak. Kali ini matanya membelalak, menyadari kebodohannya. _Dia lupa untuk menanyakan arah pulang menuju flatnya._ Tangannya kembali meraih ponsel di sakunya,

"_Moshi-moshi_.. Sai..tolong aku tersesat..."

_._

_._

_._

Matanya memperhatikan sang dosen yang sedari tadi masih asyik memaparkan tentang teori komunikasi Littlejohn. Beberapa mahasiswa menguap, meletakkan kepalanya di meja, dan tampak sama bosannya dengan dia. Menyerah, Sakura memutuskan mengabaikan entah apapun teori yang akan dikeluarkan oleh mulut dosennya.

Tangannya lincah menggoreskan pena di halaman notes yang dia buka secara asal. Perlahan tapi pasti coretannya mulai membentuk karakter _anime_ favoritnya. Maklum saja, sejak kecil anime dan manga adalah dunianya. Dia tumbuh dengan buaian berbagai dunia menakjubkan tersebut, dunia di mana kebaikan selalu menang atas ketidakadilan.

Hal ini yang membuat Sakura menjadi gadis pemimpi tingkat tinggi. Itu pula sebabnya dia sering sekali menenggelamkan pikirannya dalam lamunan. Dunia imajinasi yang hanya miliknya seorang.

Sakura melirik jam tangan merah yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

_Lima belas menit lagi. _

Dia berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Naruto seusai kuliah, dan dia berharap semoga Naruto tak akan membosankan seperti dosennya ini.

Naruto adalah seorang _seiyuu_ yang terkenal, dia bahkan memenangkan penghargaan sebagai seiyuu pria terbaik tahun lalu. Itulah alasan mengapa ketika bertemu dengan pria itu, Sakura merasa familiar dengan suaranya. Banyak karakter anime favoritnya yang ternyata diisi suaranya oleh Naruto.

Dan membuat jadwal untuk bertemu dengan Naruto tidak semudah menjentikkan jari. Musim ini saja ada 3 judul anime yang memakai jasanya menjadi pengisi suara. Belum lagi berbagai acara radio dan TV. Ah, Selain itu, dikaruniai wajah yang tampan dan suara emas juga memuluskan jalannya menjadi penyanyi solo. Naruto benar-benar punya seabrek kegiatan yang berjubel di jadwalnya.

Oleh karena itu, ketika Naruto menelponnya semalam memberitahu dia punya dua jam kosong di sela-sela aktivitasnya siang ini, Sakura langsung mengiyakan, meskipun itu berarti mengorbankan waktu makan siangnya. Dia tidak ingin terlambat. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan pria itu. Pria yang membantunya lolos audisi. Pria yang mampu membuat lututnya terasa seperti _jelly_ hanya dengan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan di telinganya.

_ Blush.._

Sakura merasa wajahnya menghangat ketika teringat kejadian itu. Demi Tuhan..Naruto seorang _seiyuu_, tentu saja suaranya seksi! Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap bisa mengusir suara Naruto yang kembali terngiang di telinganya.

Sakura mengembalikan perhatiannya ke depan, tepat ketika dosennya mengakhiri kuliah hari itu dan memberi tugas membuat esai tentang teori-teori komunikasi masyarakat. Sakura menjejalkan barang-barangnya asal kedalam tasnya, dia harus segera bergegas menemui pria pirang itu di studio sekarang juga.

.

.

.

"_Sumimasen_...," Sakura membuka pintu studio, melirik kanan kiri, tampak beberapa orang yang tengah sibuk bekerja menghadap berbagai macam perangkat dengan banyak tombol, benda-benda ini benar-benar asing untuknya.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Merindukanku?"

Sakura menemukan sesosok pria yang ia kenali. "Sai? Kau disini?"

"Aku bukan mau menemuimu... Aku punya janji untuk menemui Naruto..." Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, "Eh, Sai..kau satu proyek dengan Naruto?"

"Ah, iya, kami sedang terlibat dalam satu judul anime"

" Naruto-senpai masih di dalam, proses _afureco*_ nya belum selesai."

Sakura mengernyit, "_Afureco_?"

"Yup... _Afureco_ itu salah satu jenis proses pengisian suara. Sebagai seorang _seiyuu_, kau juga harus mengetahui ini Sakura," Sai menepuk rambut pink nya perlahan "Tak usah panik, aku akan membantumu pelan-pelan..."

Naruto baru menemui Sakura selesai ketika Sai telah selesai menjelaskan perbedaan antara _Afureco_ dan _Puresuko**._

"Ah, Sakura-chan sudah mengenal Sai rupanya?"

"Hai..Naruto-senpai, Sakura tetangga seberang flatku"

Sakura terpaku. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Naruto, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa-tidak terkesan dengan penampilan pria itu. Betapa inginnya Sakura menenggelamkan jemarinya di antara helaian pirang jabrik tersebut, membuatnya makin berantakan dengan menarik rambutnya pelan...pelan.. Dia juga ingin melarikan tangannya di wajah _tan_ tersebut, menelusuri hidung mancungnya..membelai pipinya.. kemudian, bibirnya yang menggoda..

"..ra..Sakura.." Gadis pink itu tersentak ketika Sai menggoyang bahunya, pipinya memanas. _Demi Tuhan! Apa yang dia pikirkan?!_

"Hah.. Kau ini sering sekali melamun Sakura.. Naruto-senpai sudah datang, aku pergi dulu.." Sai bangkit dari duduknya, membenahi lengan kemejanya yang tergulung, "Kau tahu arah pulang ke _flat_ kan?"

Sakura terdiam, mengangguk perlahan. Matanya mengerling pada Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, segera telpon aku jika kau butuh bantuan."

"Sai... kau ini mulai bertingkah seperti seorang ayah yang anaknya akan kencan saja. Tenanglah, Sakura-chan bersamaku...Aku tidak akan menggigitnya." Naruto mendengus, menahan tawa. " Atau... Jangan bilang kau berpikiran kalau aku adalah orang mesum yang mengincar gadis-gadis muda hmm? Sial!"

Sai tersenyum simpul, "Ahaha..tentu tidak Naruto-senpai, di usiamu yang sudah kepala tiga dan belum juga menikah, aku cenderung berpikir kalau kau sebenarnya tidak tertarik pada gadis..ahaha.."

"Hah?A-Apa? Maksudmu aku gay?" Naruto bangkit dari kursinya, menyambar kepala Sai, dan mengepitnya di ketiak.

"Ahaha..aku..uhuk..tidak bilang begitu _senpai_..Ahaha..haha.."

Sakura melongo melihat adegan dua pria di depannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama sudah berusia matang, tapi tingkahnya sungguh masih kekanakan.

"Naruto...Sai...Berhentilah.. Kalau tidak aku bisa benar-benar mengira kalian pasangan gay"

Dan perkataan Sakura manjur bagaikan mantra, mereka berhenti, buru-buru memisahkan diri ketika menyadari posisi mereka yang kini saling mengait satu sama lain.

Sai pergi tak lama kemudian, setelah kembali melemparkan beberapa ledekan yang dibalas dengan acungan tinju Naruto.

"Gomen Sakura-chan, beginilah cara kami menghibur diri. kami memang sering meledek, bahkan kadang sedikit menggunakan pukulan untuk menirukan adegan anime yang kami perankan. Semoga kau terbiasa."

"Eh? Memukul?" Sakura tak menyangka mereka seekstrim itu.

"Yup, tapi tenang saja, tangan para _seiyuu_ tidak terbiasa digunakan untuk menyakiti orang lain." Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, "Hah..tangan kami hanya biasa digunakan untuk membolak-balik halaman _script_"

Tangan Naruto praktis menyita perhatian Sakura, kembali membuatnya berkhayal... Telapak tangan Naruto besar dan kokoh, pasti hangat sekali untuk digenggam dengan tangan kecil miliknya. _Cukup..._ Dia baru bertemu selama 20 menit dengan Naruto, dan dia merasa kewarasannya bisa terancam kalau terlalu banyak berpikiran aneh-aneh tentang pria itu.

"Saa..Sakura-chan, ayo kita mulai latihan pertama hari ini.." Naruto meraih jilidan _script_ dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Buka halaman tiga, aku ingin kau membaca dialog untuk tokoh Mariko, dia seorang gadis muda yang memiliki karakter periang dan penuh semangat."

Sakura menuruti instruksi Naruto, jemarinya beringsut mencari halaman tiga. Emeraldnya mencermati huruf-huruf yang tercetak dengan tinta hitam tersebut. Oh Tuhan...Dia melupakan satu hal yang penting.

_ Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi seiyuu kalau dia saja nyaris buta huruf kanji?_

"Sakura? Kau sudah bisa mulai" Naruto mengamatinya yang tak kunjung membuka suara.

"Ah..Hai..Ummm... "

_ Bagaimana ini?_

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke arah Sakura, "Ayo Sakura, kau ada kesulitan?"

Sakura menunduk, mendadak merasa menyesal karena mengabaikan ayahnya yang terlampau sering cerewet meneriakinya untuk lebih serius belajar kanji.

"_Gomen_, Ano...bisakah aku minta scriptnya ditulis dalam huruf _hiragana_ saja?"

Alis Naruto terangkat, "_Hiragana_? Sakura-chan, jangan bilang kalau kau...tidak bisa membaca kanji?"

"Bu-Bukan seperti itu, aku...aku...bisa...beberapa." Dia menunduk makin dalam, membuat helai-helai pink menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"Haaaah...apa boleh buat.." Naruto meraih bolpoin di sakunya, "Aku akan membantumu menerjemahkan kanji-kanji ini dan menulisnya kembali dalam bentuk hiragana."

"Sepertinya kau butuh belajar lebih...lebih...lebih...keras". Naruto tersenyum, bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak tepat ke sebelah Sakura.

"I-Iya Naruto. Mohon bantuannya!" Dia menundukkan kepala pink nya. Merasa menjadi orang yang benar-benar tak berguna.

_ Pluk_

Dia merasakan sesuatu membelai kepalanya. Pipinya memanas, _Ini_ _tangan Naruto_. Tidak... Bagaimana mungkin sebuah sentuhan kecil bisa membuat tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini?

Sakura mendongak, dari jarak sedekat ini, dia bisa mencium aroma cologne yang dipakai pria itu, matanya bisa mengamati garis-garis yang terdapat di pipi _tan_ tersebut. _Tanda lahir? _Entahlah. Sakura hanya merasa dia sanggup untuk bertahan memandangi wajah itu seumur hidup.

"Sakura-chan, kau akan mendapatkan kontrak pertamamu minggu depan kan?" Naruto menunduk, tangannya masih berkutat menerjemahkan kanji-kanji untuk Sakura.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, matanya melirik deretan huruf-huruf yang sedang digoreskan pria itu di atas script. Dia membacanya dari samping, sedikit geli ketika menemukan fakta betapa jeleknya tulisan tangan pria pirang itu.

"Ne, Sakura-chan.. Apakah kau keberatan untuk pulang terlambat malam ini? Aku pikir kau memang butuh latihan ekstra."

"Eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu Naruto?"

Dia menggaruk rambut jabriknya, dan membuat helaian pirangnya makin berantakan, "Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak punya pekerjaan lagi setelah ini, tadinya aku berencana beristirahat" Naruto meletakkan bolpoinnya, menyerahkan kembali _script_ kepada Sakura. "Tapi setelah melihat keadaanmu, kupikir ini bukan waktunya untuk bersantai-santai."

"Sakura-chan. Ayo kita pindah ke tempat yang lebih nyaman!"

Sakura menyadari tangannya kini berada dalam genggaman Naruto, benar dugaannya. Sentuhan tangan pria itu terasa nyaman. Dan dia menurut begitu saja ketika pria itu membimbingnya beranjak berpindah tempat.

.

.

.

Naruto menyodorkan sekaleng susu coklat dingin yang sebelumnya ia beli dari _vending machine_. Dan disinilah mereka, di lantai teratas gedung studio. Behadapan dengan pemandangan hiruk pikuknya kota Tokyo di sela-sela gedung-gedung yang menjulang. Sakura membuka kaleng minumannya, menyesap isinya perlahan, naik tangga ke tempat ini cukup membuat tenggorokannya kering. Di sampingnya tampak Naruto juga tengah bersandar di dinding pembatas. Kaleng soda minumannya tampak telah terbuka, dan kini berada di sebelah kanannya.

"Silahkan kau baca _line_ yang ini Sakura-chan." Naruto menunjuk sebaris kalimat dalam _script_.

"Hai.." Sakura menarik nafasnya perlahan, berusaha menerjemahkan tulisan cakar ayam itu dan mulai membacanya, berusaha sekeras mungkin agar _feel_ yang termuat dalam sebaris kalimat tersebut bisa tersampaikan sempurna.

"Tambahkan _passion_ Sakura-chan! Karakter yang sedang kau perankan ini memiliki sifat dengan semangat yang meluap." Naruto meraih kaleng minuman di sampingnya, mengarahkannya menuju bibirnya. "Suaramu adalah nyawa bagi karakter ini. Jika kau berhasil menyampaikannya dengan baik, maka karakter ini akan seolah menjadi hidup."

"Namun sebaliknya, jika kau gagal. Maka karaktermu hanya akan terlihat seperti penyanyi yang sedang _lipsync_. Buruk sekali."

Sakura mengangguk mantap "Aku akan berusaha keras!"

"Aku yakin kau bisa..." Naruto mulai menyesap kaleng susu coklat di tangannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, tapi..."

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Naruto menelengkan kepala pirangnya. Matanya menuju ke arah Sakura. Sekali lagi, bibirnya mengecap cairan dalam kaleng tersebut. Tapi kenapa gadis itu kini menatapnya dengan wajah memerah?

"Ano... Kau...meminum kaleng minumanku Naruto."

_Ciuman tidak langsung _

Naruto meminum minuman kalengnya, bibir menggoda milik pria itu menempel tepat dimana bibirnya berada sebelumnya. Pikiran Sakura kembali melayang pada beberapa adegan anime-anime _shoujo_ yang sering ditontonnya. Kepalanya menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang mulai memanas.

"Ah, gomen Sakura-chan.." Naruto menyeringai, "Kalau ciuman tidak langsung saja bisa terasa semanis ini..."

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya berciuman langsung denganmu"

Tangan tan pria tersebut tergerak untuk menemukan dagu Sakura yang masih menunduk, membimbingnya agar menatap iris sapphire miliknya.

"Kau gadis yang menarik Sakura-chan.."

Dan gadis itu bersumpah demi seluruh jagat raya dan seisinya, bahwa dia rela jika nyawanya dicabut sekarang juga. Sekarang, ketika dia merasakan bibir lembut pria itu mulai menempel lembut pada bibirnya.

Hanya seulas sapuan kecil, namun mampu membuat seluruh sel syaraf Sakura tergetar bahagia. Dan kini ketika bibir pria itu meninggalkan bibirnya, dia merasa hampa.

Pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata biru cemerlang Naruto, meski bibir mereka sudah tak lagi saling menempel, dia masih bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura, untuk mendapati dirinya kini kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman yang bukan lagi sekedar sapuan, melainkan sudah berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan lembut. Sakura membalas ciuman pria itu penuh hasrat, seiring dengan meningkatnya intensitas ciuman yang dia rasakan di bibirnya. Tangannya kini sudah tenggelam dalam helaian pirang pria itu, bergerak serasi dengan tangan Naruto yang semakin menekan tengkuknya untuk menciumnya lebih dalam.

Sadar akan kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka berdua untuk melepaskan bibir yang masih bertaut. Keduanya terengah-engah, meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Haaaah..Hah..Gunakan _passion_ seperti ini Sakura. Gunakan hasrat yang sama besarnya seperti saat kita berciuman tadi. Hah..Haaaah..."

"Gunakan semangat seperti itu untuk menghidupkan karaktermu" Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura, nafasnya sudah mulai teratur, kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding pembatas.

Gadis itu mengerjap. Jadi...ciuman tadi hanya untuk mengajarkan _passion_ padanya? Untuk memancing hasrat dan semangat agar muncul dalam dirinya?

Hey, kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya terasa nyeri? Memangnya apa yang dia harapkan? Tidak mungkin Naruto menciumnya dan langsung berkata bahwa pria itu jatuh cinta padanya?

_ Jatuh cinta?_

Omong kosong. Selama 23 tahun hidupnya, dia hanya pernah jatuh cinta pada karakter-karakter anime favoritnya. Dia belum pernah bertemu seorang pria yang bisa membuat hidupnya jungkir balik seperti ini. Pria yang mampu mengisi lamunan-lamunannya tiap hari.

Dan seiring nafasnya yang kini mulai teratur, Sakura menyadari satu fakta baru.

_ Dia jatuh cinta pada Namikaze Naruto._

**To Be Continue**

**Notes:**

*) **Afureco** : berasal dari kata _after recording_, proses pengisian suara dengan cara dialog direkam sambil melihat percakapan karakter di layar

**) **Puresuko** : dari kata _prescoring_, proses dimana para seiyuu merekam suara di depan layar kosong atau sketsa anime yang sedang diproduksi.

Akhirnya netes juga ini Chap 2.. ^^ Terimakasih buat para readers-san yang sudah berbaik hati review, comment, fave, atau follow cerita dari author baru ini.. :) Author balas dulu review chap 1 kemarin..here they are...

**andypraze**; Terimakasih reviewnya andy-san. Kita lihat saja apakah nanti Sakura bakal melupakan tujuan awalnya..biarkan waktu yang menjawab semua *dijitak* Yosh! Arigatou..ini sudah update!

**minyak tanah**; Lemon saya simpan dulu...hoho..

**LuphNARUSAKU**; yihaaaa...ini sudah update.. terimakasih reviewnya.. ^^

**Cindy elhy**; Terima kasih Cindy-san, walaupun ga kilat tapi ini sudah saya update..douzo...

**Dan semua pereview yang tidak mencantumkan namanya... terima kasih sudah membantu author ini untuk memperbaiki diri..**

Yosh! Author amatiran ini sekali lagi mohon review dari semua readers-san yang baik.. Review dari anda adalah semangat saya dalam berkarya.. ^^


End file.
